


Never Have I Ever

by GeekCharming270



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to get drunk and play Never Have I Ever, smut ensues.





	Never Have I Ever

Dan and Phil didn’t get drunk often but when they did stupid thing usually ended up happening, but this time it wasn’t so much stupidity that occurred but rather some sexual escapades. It started when Dan poured himself a small glass of whiskey and Phil decided join him, and eventually one class turned into two and two into enough that they decided to play a game. 

 

“What about Never Have I Ever?” Dan slurred slightly feeling the alcohol buzzing through his veins.

 

“Sure,” Phil replied with a giggle his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, “what’s the forfeit?”

 

Dan contemplated for a bit putting a long slender finger up to his chin brown eyes darting around until they landed on Phil’s phone, “How about a tweet?”

 

“Daaaan,” Phil drawled before giggling, “okay let’s play. You start.”

 

“Ummm okay. Never have I ever made a cover video to the song Toxic,” Dan giggled leaning against the bottom of the couch where they had both ended up sitting. 

 

“Dan that’s not fair,” the dark haired man slurred putting down a finger and taking another drink, “Never have I ever fooled around with a guy.”

 

For a moment the brown haired man felt a rush of embarrassment but decided to ask a question that had been plaguing him for a while and the alcohol running through his system was enough to finally get him to ask, “What’s wrong with fooling around with a guy? Haven’t you ever wanted to know what it’s like?”

 

“Sure I’ve been curious,” Phil stated a little more coherent, “but I’ve never really thought that there was much of a difference between the two. I mean isn’t it just the same mechanics?”

 

“No it’s not,” Dan said defensively, “if anything being with a guy is more fun because they know how to please you.”

 

“I think you’re lying,” Phil countered.

 

“Oh yeah then how about I prove it,” Dan retorted throwing caution to the wind crawling over to Phil and straddling his waist grinding down on his best friend’s crotch eliciting a moan from his pale pink lips. Dan continued to grind their clothed crotches together and pressed their mouth together tasting the leftover whiskey on Phil’s lips. His best friend was hesitant at first but slowly began retuning the kiss even placing his hands on Dan’s hips and starting to take control of the kiss by biting down on Dan’s bottom lip causing him to gasp allowing the other man to snake his tongue in. Dan whined and retaliated by running his fingers through Phil’s hair letting his nails drag across his scalp making the older man shiver. 

 

Finally they broke apart for air and a smile gracing Dan’s lips, “How was that?”

 

“It was good. I’ll give you that, but I’ve done the same thing with girls,” Phil said shrugging his shoulders causing Dan to become angry at the way Phil brushed him off like that. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol driving him now or just his pride, but Dan stood up and pulled Phil along with him. Without a word he led the older man into his bedroom slamming the door shut behind them, before shoving Phil down on the bed roughly. 

 

“So Phil,” Dan smirked down at him, “you’ve had an intense make out session with girls like that, but I doubt that a girl has ever given you a blow job like this.”

 

Phil let out a strangled moan at his words and watched as Dan began stripping in front of him starting with the black shirt that was hugging his torso pulling it up and over his head not caring that his hair was mussed. Next he discarded his jeans and underwear not caring where they landed as he knelt down on top of Phil pressing their mouths together once again letting his hands roam up under his shirt pushing it up and over his head throwing it somewhere in the room. Looking at Phil’s bare chest Dan couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful he was for several seconds before moving to Phil’s jeans. Even drunk Dan’s hands were deft as he undid the button and zipper hooking his fingers in the waistband of his jeans, and underwear pulling them down disposing of them both in one fluid motion revealing Phil’s entire form for Dan’s hungry eyes to devour.

 

Pulling Phil to the edge of the bed Dan hooked his legs over his shoulders pressing gentle kisses to the inside of his pale thighs. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Phil naked but this time he could do whatever he wanted to the older man and that meant he could take his best friend’s enormous cock into his mouth. Dan started by licking the tip and tracing Phil’s slit before taking the entire head into his mouth sucking like his life depended on it. The older man’s hands shot to Dan’s head and dug his nails into his scalp as Dan began to take more of him. Dan would take in a little at a time before pulling back and lathering the head with attention. Moans were pouring from Phil’s lips egging Dan on. Deciding he had had enough foreplay Dan took the rest of Phil into his mouth deep throating him and massaging his balls with one hand. In no time Dan felt the older man tense up beneath him hearing Phil mumble, “Dan I…I’m cu…cumming!” No sooner had he gotten the words out when hot sticky fluid shot down the back of Dan’s throat. Dan managed to swallow most of it with a little dribbling down the side of his mouth. 

 

Removing Phil’s legs from his shoulder Dan crawled back up to where Phil was sweaty and panting. Phil wiped the dribble of cum off of Dan’s face smiling up at the brunet, “That was amazing Dan, but I still don’t see the difference between a guy and a girl.”

 

“Then I guess I’m just gonna have to show you how much better sex with a guy can be,” Dan growled reaching into his bedside drawer pulling out a bottle of lube, “are you clean?”

 

Phil nodded and looked up at Dan with lust in his eyes watching as the younger man squeezed a generous amount of lube on his left hand. Rubbing his fingers together Dan warmed up the blue gel as he lined up his finger with Phil’s entrance. Looking up one more time Phil nodded his consent and Dan gently began pushing the tip of his index finger past the first ring of muscle. The sensation felt odd to Phil but he didn’t hate more like he welcomed it. After a couple minutes Dan started inserting a second finger, and Phil moaned bucking against his hand forcing both of Dan’s slender fingers fully into his ass the tip of his middle finger barely brushing Phil’s prostate causing him to shiver in pleasure and grind his ass onto Dan’s hand. Not wanting him to cum just yet Dan pulled his fingers back slightly continuing to work the muscles.

 

Finally Dan added a third finger with no resistance. By now Phil was a writhing mess begging for Dan to just take him already, “Please Dan I need you inside of me. Please just do it already for fucks sake.” Dan rarely ever heard Phil swear like that so he pulled out all three of his fingers with Phil whimpering at the loss of contact. Grabbing the lube once again Dan poured some onto his hand and pumped his throbbing cock twice before lining up the head with Phil’s entrance. In one quick motion Dan was fully encased in Phil’s high hot ass. The younger man began panting in an attempt to control himself so he didn’t hurt the man below him.

 

“Phil,” Dan breathed grabbing his best friend’s attention, “before we do this I need you to know something.”

 

“What Dan?” Phil asked looking up with concern in his blue eyes.

 

“Phil I’ve been in love with you since that first time we talked back in 2009,” Dan admitted, “you were so nice and beautiful and I couldn’t resist falling for you. Ever since then I have fallen even more for you, but I was just too scared to admit it.”

 

The feeling of Dan inside of him was so right to Phil that he thought back to all those years ago when he first noticed the brown haired boy who was nonstop messaging him. He realized that ever since that day he didn’t want to really date or be with anyone else. Phil felt comfortable around Dan and had always found him attractive. Now he realized that Dan was so much more to him than just his best friend. Looking up into Dan’s worried chocolate brown eyes Phil admitted what he was feeling, “Dan you’ve become so much more than my best friend and I realize how much you mean to me. I love you too Dan. So please make love to me.”

 

Closing the distance between them Dan locked their mouths together letting every emotion that had built up in the past seven years pour into the kiss. Dan began to move his hips slowly building friction between them. Phil wrapped his legs around Dan’s waist digging his heels into his ass pulling Dan into him even deeper. Grabbing both of Phil’s hands in his Dan began to rock harder into the man he loved. At one point Phil moaned because Dan had hit his prostate and the younger man knew it. With a few more thrusts he felt Phil cum between them and within seconds felt himself cum deep inside Phil ass. For several moments they both just lay there sweaty panting messes until Dan pulled out and lay down on his side facing Phil. The dark haired man wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into his chest after using the duvet to wipe them clean. Dan rested his head on Phil’s chest listing to his smooth heart beat. 

 

“Was that better than having sex with a girl?” Dan asked breaking the silence.

 

Phil chuckled planting a kiss on Dan’s forehead before replying, “That was definitely better than having sex with a girl.”

 

“I’m glad,” Dan said, “maybe we could do it again sometime.”

 

“From now on you’re the only one I want to have sex with,” Phil stated pulling Dan closer never wanting to let go.


End file.
